


Of Primes and Queens

by Steelfairy68



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Sexual Content, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, More tags will be added as I upload more chapters, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelfairy68/pseuds/Steelfairy68
Summary: In a world full of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, there was sure to be a few who didn't fit in with the standard quo, and while some of those were respected and looked up upon, such as Alpha Primes, and Omega Queens, while society looked at these rare yet powerful people with awe and envy, there were others who didn't get the same treatment. Dampened Alphas and Brazen Omegas were looked down the nose by society, while they still served a valuable skill for many packs, they were seen as fill-ins until a proper Alpha or Omega could take their place.But much to many peoples aggravation, Primes and Queens, while they were natural-born pack leaders for those like themselves, they generally did not make good matches for 'regular' Alphas or Omegas or even other Primes and Queens. No, Primes naturally sought out the Alphas and Omegas who didn't quite fit in, kinda like they doHere are the stories of two couples who prove that love can, and should happen between anyone.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Of Primes and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, an Alpha Prime is an Alpha who is capable of more than a standard Alpha, their scent alone can send an Omega into heat, they can make anyone (Other than Omega Queens) submit to them, calm them down, and can lead packs of all Alphas with ease with a stern voice alone, and aren't easily calmed down when upset.
> 
> Omega Queens are essentially the same as Primes, but they can't send Alpha Primes into ruts with just their scent, and they can lead packs of Omegas easily with a soothing or calm voice. 
> 
> Now, Dampened Alphas and Brazen Omegas are something I made up on my own (as far as I am aware, if not please tell me so I can give credit where it's due)
> 
> Dampened Alphas kinda work almost like a mom friend of a pack, by looking out for others, diffusing tense and strained situations by being able to calm everyone down, including both Primes and Queens.
> 
> Brazen Omegas are kinda the opposite, they can diffuse situations as well, but they don't calm others in a traditional sense. They actively call others out on their bullshit, having no problem knocking someone down a peg when the situation calls for it.

It was early in the morning, too early for anyone who loved themselves to be up, and yet, here Shiro was, making a pot of coffee and toasting some bagels for his breakfast. Generally speaking, Shiro was an early bird, he always got up early, much to his mate's frustration. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Keith, running a hand over the mating bond on the bottom of his neck where his shoulder began with a happy fondness. Even though they hand been together for years, he still sometimes found it hard to believe Keith chose him, that the Alpha Prime wanted him enough to want to be bonded with him for the rest of their lives. Shiro never thought he'd ever be bonded to someone, let alone someone as amazing as Keith, yet here he was, six years in and he couldn't be happier. 

Though, before he could even get his first sip of coffee, he heard a commotion in the common room.

See, Keith being an Alpha Prime meant that he would run a pack of Alphas, Alphas who were either too aggressive to even try and mate with someone, let alone bond with them, or too thick-headed to be willing to listen to reason when the time called for it, and that could be dangerous if the Alpha was in a rut or an extremely stressful situation. To get these Alphas into better shape, not only for themselves but for those around them, the government set up facilities all over so Alpha Primes could essentially take other Alphas under their wings and give them the help they needed, and also because the general population was beginning to drop due to Omegas refusing to be with Alphas who couldn't control basic urges, and Alphas were getting too nervous and worried about being good mates or pack leaders due to not being taught or showed how due to major misinformation on how instincts worked, which caused parents to assume they didn't need to teach their Alpha children the bare basics or how running a pack worked, or how they should even prepare for their ruts.

But in running a pack full of Alphas didn't come without its challenges, like Alphas naturally being extra aggressive with each other when their ruts were coming up. This is where Keith would normally step in and diffuse the situation, usually by separating whoever it was and growling out a quick, but stern ass chewing. 

But alas, his mate was still in bed, fast asleep. So this is where Shiro had to step in, as the mate of the pack leader, he was essentially second in command. He sighed and quickly went to the common room, seeing that James and Matt were at each other's throats, loudly growling and snapping their fangs. Usually, the Alphas had no problems with each other, but both of them were getting close to their ruts, so the hormones were flowing almost freely at this point and could get their tempers flaring over the simplest things. 

"What's going on here?" Shiro asked briskly, still not fully awake, and not ready to deal with what would most likely be a petty squabble this early in the morning. 

Matt and James both jumped at hearing Shiro and quickly turned to look at the Omega. "He-" "This asshole-" 

Before they could start with the blame game, Shiro fixed them both with a hard look and let out an irritated growl. "No. None of this finger-pointing bullshit, it is damn near six-thirty in the morning, and chances are there's no real need in you two being aggressive knot-heads, is there?"

Matt and James were both quiet for a moment like Shiro had gotten through the fog of hormones and aggression rising over their minds, but it didn't last long before they both snarled and growled at him, in their minds they saw Shiro as a simple cocky Omega, and not someone who could easily put them in their place. In seconds they both lunged at him in an attempt to try and subdue him. 

Shiro let out a deep growl, having been prepared for something like this to happen, sadly it was something that he had to be ready for since he was working with Alphas who were already bad at keeping their urges in check. As soon as they were close enough he grabbed them both up by the back of their necks and easily picked them up, tossing James onto the sofa while he pressed Matt up against the closest wall, growling loudly, his scent thick and heavy, full of pheromones meant to make Alphas submit and calm down. Thankfully it didn't take long for Matt or James to be affected, with both of them coming out of their hormone-induced state. 

"Shit, sorry Shiro, are you-" Matt started, but Shiro didn't let him finish. "No. Both of you go back to your rooms, and text Keith or me what you need. We'll bring them by later." He left no room to question what he demanded on them, and as soon as he let Matt have the room to leave, both Alphas went back to their rooms, metaphorical tails tucked between their legs.

Once they were gone, Shiro sighed softly, he hated having to be so harsh with them, but he knew it was either he does it, or Keith would, that was one of the perks of being a Brazen Omega, he could put Alphas in their place, even Alpha Primes, and give them a quick reality check if they needed it. He knew once their ruts were over they'd be okay after a bit of scenting bonding, but he was so lost in thought as he began to head back to the kitchen, ready to finally have his breakfast after everything that had happened, that he didn't see the person standing in front of him, accidentally bumping into them. Before he could even apologize he knew who it was by the dark bundle of hair on top of the head that was currently smooshed against his chest. "Morning, Keith."

"Morning, baby, you know, I always love watching you take care of the others... you always do such a good job." Keith's gruff, sleep-filled voice came out slightly muffled as the Alpha Prime still had the lower half of his face smooshed against his husband's chest. "But you should come back to bed... miss you..."

Shiro smiled warmly and happily wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders, kissing the top of his head. He loved hearing his husband talk right after he woke up, it was so soothing and attractive, made him want to just sit and listen to him talk for hours, not that he didn't want to already, but it just intensified the want to do so. "I would if I could, but I already have coffee made, and I gotta get started on a few chores before everyone else gets up."

"Mmh... I've got something that can wake you up just as quickly, baby." He said lowly, taking advantage of the gravelly sound of his voice. His hands moved from Shiro's waist to his Omega's ass, taking one thick cheek in one hand and giving a firm squeeze, starting to slowly fondle his mate's ass as he pulled him even closer, rubbing his already hard cock against his thigh. "That, and I've got an even better breakfast for you, one I know you love taking down your throat." He gently growled out, looking right at Shiro as he started nipping and sucking at one of his nipples through his thin tank top. 

Shiro couldn't help but shiver and let out a soft whine, he could feel the heat in his chest rise to his face, his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning a deep red. "Fuck, Keith..." He bit his lower lip to hold back his noises, he didn't need the whole pack knowing how he sounded when he was turning into a desperate mess. "You're doing more chores then." He said softly, his voice airy and soft as he tried to control himself, already feeling his pussy start to clench and drip slick for his Alpha. 

Keith smirked and picked Shiro up with ease, eagerly carrying the bigger man like a princess back to their room. "Works for me, princess." He said as he shut the door behind them with his foot, though that didn't do much for anyone who would walk by for the next hour, as the completely closed room couldn't stop the sounds of the headboard hitting the wall, the wet smacks of skin against skin, or the sweet sound of ' _uhn- Keith, harder!'_

* * *

Not too far away, a similar situation was happening over on the other side of the facility, except this time the peacemaker was Hunk, a gentle giant with a heart of gold. While he wasn't all sunshine and sunflowers, he did his best to be patient and kind when de-escalating a situation that may arise. Hunk was in the kitchen, humming softly to himself as he made breakfast in bed for both him and his husband, Lance, the Omega Queen, and pack leader of the Omegas here. He knew his mate would be a bit more tired than usual since he was just coming off his heat and would need a bit more rest before he would be back in action. 

As he got the serving tray ready, he could smell the slightly soured scents coming from the common room and could tell that tensions were already rising. He carefully set things aside and made sure the stovetop was off before he headed off to see what the trouble was this time. 

Lotor and Romelle had never really gotten along since they had come to the facility, they always rubbed each other the wrong way, and generally just didn't care to be around each other, and believe it or not Omegas could and would get territorial with each other, which was generally thought to be something that only Alphas did. 

"Look, just leave it be, there's no need for everything to adjusted to meet your needs, some of us like how things are." Romelle huffed, pulling the cushion back to what Hunk assumed to be its original position.

"I'm not adjusting everything, just what's around me, excuse me for wanting to be comfortable." Lotor rolled his eyes, purposely nudging the cushion so it was just out of place, which caused Romelle to growl softly and put it back in place. 

Hunk had seen enough to know what was going on and gently intervened before it turned into anything worse. "Hey you two, what's going on?" He asked, looking between the two of them. 

Romelle sighed softly. "Lotor keeps trying to adjust everything in the room to suit his needs."

"No, I'm adjusting what I need to so I can be more comfortable, it's not my fault you don't like it."

"Yeah, because you're-" 

Before it could continue, Hunk interrupted them both. "Sounds like you're both intruding on each other's space, not just one or the other. Maybe both of you should move a bit and give each other space without messing up the other's comfort?" He suggested gently, his warm scent of brown sugar and nutmeg starting to fill the room slightly. 

Lotor huffed softly but seemed to relent, the usually fussy Omega knowing the petty fight wasn't worth it. "Alright." He said, moving back on the sofa to get more room for himself.

Romelle did the same thing, already looking more relaxed as she made her space more to her liking. "That's much better." 

Hunk smiled as they were able to resolve it so quickly. "I'm glad, just remember, this isn't one person's space, it's all of our space to share, we can't just up and decide what's best for you is what's best for everyone, that'd be like someone going in your room and rearranging everything."

Lotor physically cringed a bit at the thought. "Ugh... I know, old habits are hard to kill, I suppose." He said with a short sigh. Hunk knew he was working on essentially reteaching himself the very basics of being in a pack since his father had purposely isolated him from others for most of his life.

"It's okay, you both have things you're trying to work on and be better at, it can be hard somedays." Hunk reassured both of them. knowing Romelle had her bad habits and personal baggage from her previous home. Once he was sure they would be alright he went back to the kitchen to his love's breakfast ready, bringing it back to their shared space. 

Lance was sitting up, slowly waking up, as Hunk walked in with the tray with their breakfast on it. The Omega smiled sleepily at his husband, starting to purr softly just at the sight of him. "Morning baby... you smell a bit, everything okay out there?" He asked, waking up a bit more at the smell of food.

"Yeah, just Romelle and Lotor, you know how it goes. How're you feeling sweetheart?" He asked as he set the tray over Lance's lap, before getting back into the nest with him.

"Figures, I just don't think those two will ever fully get along." He looked at the food before with a renowned hunger, not having eaten a proper meal in a few days due to his heat not letting him wait long enough to eat more than granola bars and mandarin oranges. "But I'm doing good, a little sore here and there, but very hungry, thank you Hunk, you take such good care of me." He looked at the Alpha next to him, unable to help as he looked him up and down, with the man in just his robe and pajama bottoms, it didn't leave much to the imagination, not that Lance needed any when it came to his mate. Hunk was always handsome, but the robe let him peek at his husband's soft, yet nicely muscled chest, and memories of last night flashed in his mind, slick starting to slowly trickle down his thigh. "But, you know, I think I'm craving something else." 

"Oh, you are? What is it, I'll go make it for you real quick." Hunk said, ready to get back up, only to be stopped when Lance put his hand on his thigh, using his free hand to carefully set the tray of food aside.

"You don't need to go anywhere, you have exactly what I want right here." He moved into Hunk's lap, straddling his legs as he slipped the robe off his shoulders, slowly kissing his neck. "Hunk, you have something nice and thick, fills me up so well, and always hits just the right spot." He spoke softly as he kissed his way to Hunk's lips, gently kissing the Alpha slowly. "And you always give it to me so good too, leaves me more than satisfied... think you could give me that instead?" He asked, licking his lips as he started to grind down on the hard he felt pressing against his ass.

Hunk bit his lower lip, unable to keep himself fully composed, starting to rock his hips up in time with Lance's grinding. His hands ran over Lance's hips, always amazed by how big his hands were compared to Lance's small waist, with his fingers almost touching the others whenever he held his hips. "Of course, I'll give you whatever you want, sweetheart, but let me get a little snack first." He said as he pushed Lance's underwear off, starting to kiss and lick his way down his husband's body, smirking at the eager little moan that he heard.

And just like on the other side of the facility, it didn't take long for the Omega's of Lance's pack to realize that they should avoid the leader's bedroom for the time being, after one of them heard the very distinct sound of a bed creaking and a shout of, ' _Oh fuck- so deep!'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed it! I definitely plan on writing more for this, like the night they bond, meeting for the first time, and just add on more to the plot every once in a while. But if you liked it, please leave a kudos or a comment, both are greatly appreciated.


End file.
